bloody hearts
by melmel12129
Summary: it takes a week for the world to end and half as long to fall in love. — natsu x lucy
1. day one

**disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**dedicated to: my best friend from the beginning of time. i've known you since forever.**

**so, this story: yes, this story...um, procrastinating...i have really severe writers block...on all of my stories...so, uh...at least i've written four chapters of this one, already...i think i'll upload them all today. it's tragedy...everyone dies, like, the world ends...so, uh, yeah...natsu x lucy.**

**summary: In seven days, they fall in love and the world ends. **

* * *

**_watching the world end_**

* * *

**day one**

It is the first day and the rain begins to fall.

She stays at home and cuddles up in her pink blanket – oh? what's this? There's a fire-breathing dragon and a flying cat also snuggled up in there with her. She can't seem to find the heart to kick them out, so she lets them stay.

It helps that dragons are warm, too.

She falls asleep in his arms and wakes up in the afternoon. The rain hasn't stopped and the sun is barely visible through the clouds. What, has Juvia been tampering with the weather – again? She stretches and slides off the bed, careful not to wake the sleeping dragon and his pet. He stirs and mumbles, "Luce…five more minutes."

She smiles and hums and tiptoes to the kitchen with a bounce to her step. Let it rain, for all she cares. The world is hers today and she can do anything she wants – in this palace of hers. After all, there's a dragon to protect her. And let's not forget the cat.

Soon the smell of pancakes and sausages sizzle in the air, cleansing out the scent of fresh rain and bringing in food. So what if it's not morning. It's her house. She does what she wants.

With the scent of food, the bundle of pink hair still wrapped in her comfy blanket awakens, little strands of fire wrapping around his sleep tousled hair and climbing onto his white-scaled scarf. "Lucy," he whines, stretching out her name. "Whatsa cooking?"

"Natsu!" she chastises. "Go organize yourself first." So Natsu takes it upon himself to run a hand through his hair, straighten out his clothes, and plop himself down at the table. His blue feline, awoken by the cold and a lack of blanket, flies over, rubbing the sleep out of his large eyes.

"Fish?" the cat asks. "I like fish."

Lucy sighs. "No, Happy. No fish today."

"Aye," Happy murmurs sadly, alighting on the table. "I guess sausages are good, too."

They sit down at the table, and all eat. The silence is a bit awkward but the rain's tap dance on their window makes up for it. One droplet is dyed red by the flashing streetlights down below – for a mere second, but Lucy thinks it looks awfully like blood.

It disappears from her memory soon enough.

Her thoughts turn to Natsu. They seem like a family – you know, sitting at a round table, eating breakfast when it's supposed to be lunch, sleeping in the same bed…Lucy guesses she's just gotten used to all of this. It stopped being weird after a few days.

She rises and carries her dish to the sink; stopping to collect Happy's as well and rinses them so they won't stain. Natsu is still eating, but he stops when all the food is gone. He helps clean up, and soon the traces of the meal are gone and there is nothing to do.

The rain is hammering now, no longer tap dancing, and they do not want to go to the guild in this weather. They doubt even Mira-chan, the ever faithful demon bartender is there, and it must be so much colder there than in this cozy little apartment.

No, they're not leaving. They're staying right where they are, oh, and isn't it a perfect day to spend inside?

They spend the rest of the day talking and laughing and reminiscing and being. It feels comfortable, and Lucy is content.

_'Hey, you're not so bad.'_

* * *

**_and so the first day ends_**


	2. day two

**disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

_enjoy_

* * *

**day two**

It is the second day and the sun is pale and hidden behind a veil of clouds.

The rain goes on.

Natsu and Happy have just never left, but that's okay, too, because Lucy has enough food to last all three of them for at least two weeks. She doubts she's gonna need it for that long coz the rain just can't last _that _long. It never hurts to stock up though.

They wake up in the morning and have a cheery breakfast, talking about missions they were gonna get next and when they'd become an S-class mage. Natsu talks about fighting Erza again, while she stifles giggles at remembrance of their last one on one fight. But of course, Natsu's main goal is to smash Gray ("that stripper!") to the ground once and for all before he can challenge Erza.

Lucy knows how strong Gray is and she really doubts that Natsu can beat him, although she doesn't say it out loud. However, she also knows that Gray is no stronger than Natsu.

In a bold declaration of passion, she points at Natsu, "Then I challenge you, too!"

"Don't be a weirdo, Luce," Natsu says, crossing his arms. "I don't wanna hurt you."

"You don't have to go easy, you know? I'll be trying my hardest too. When the rain ends, 'kay?" Lucy asks, staring wistfully out the window at the never-ending rain.

Natsu grumbles, "Fine…when is the rain ever gonna stop? I hafta go fight that Ice Princess."

(Somewhere above them Happy choruses, "Aye, sir!")

"Hey, hey, don't be so hasty," Lucy rebukes cheerfully, "I doubt he's outside in this weather either." She hums and clears the table, twirling by herself until she feels warm hands wrap around her waist. "Eh, Natsu?" she questions, setting the plates down on the counter and putting her small, pale hands on his large, tanned ones.

She twists out of his grasp, and then winks at him. "Wait here." She disappears into another room and turns on the radio, music blasting through the speakers. Actually, blasting would not be the right word – maybe waltzing through the speakers would be better.

Lucy hurries back. She gently lays Natsu's hands back where they were and turns around, facing him. "There," she whispers, and his cheeks flush a bit pink.

(Somewhere above them Happy choruses, "He lllikes her.")

They dance to the song and at some point Lucy lays her head on his shoulders and his hands tighten around her waist. They both think that this means nothing, and both are happy, albeit a bit embarrassed.

It is soon time for lunch and they pass the rest of the day in a blur, with nothing to do but to talk, write, and sleep. Natsu is content.

_'Hey, you're not so bad yourself.'_

* * *

**_and so the second day ends_**


	3. day three

**disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

_enjoy_

* * *

**day three**

It is the third day and the sun is hiding and does not come out.

The rain goes on.

They are beginning to feel stuffy inside this room, and sometimes they will wander out and traverse the halls, pretending like they are in an adventure.

Lucy turns on the television and they watch for the entire morning, listening to weather reports and wondering if Gray rejected Juvia once and for all. ("I'll kill that Ice Bastard!")

Somewhere Gajeel's probably saying the same thing. Lucy can't help but think of Gajeel and how lonely he must be. After all, she is lucky that she has Natsu and Happy here, but Gajeel…oh, he must be all alone.

Lucy sits at her desk and writes her novel while glancing at the TV. Natsu's eyes are glued to the screen but she can tell he's actually daydreaming. Maybe about somewhere outside, maybe about his past. She doesn't know. Lucy just knows that she feels kind of hurt when she thinks about maybe he wants to get out of here. She wants him to stay here with her, not just because he's warm, but because he's her best friend. (and maybe something more?)

Because there's nothing to do, she's only finished three paragraphs by the time Natsu gets bored and comes over, poking at her and trying to read over her shoulder. She flicks his hair playfully and gives him a small kiss on the cheek. She tries to hide the flush that threatens to overtake her face, and succeeds, luckily.

"Natsu, I told you that you can't read my novel 'til it's done," Lucy sighs but puts her novel and quill away. "Let's do something, I guess." She bored, anyways, and kind of has writers block. There's no inspiration here.

They play Duck, Duck, Goose for the rest of the morning and although it's fun, she feels herself zoning out. It's not even fair coz Happy can fly faster that she can run and there are only three people anyways. Usually it ends up as Lucy chasing Natsu around her apartment. When she corners him and catches him, they begin a new round. No one catches Happy but eventually he ends up hiding in the refrigerator eating fish. He's bored too.

It's the afternoon now and the heat in her apartment begins to flicker. She curls up near Natsu and eventually ends up in his arms, tapping her fingers on his chest to the rhythm of the rain.

He's comfortingly warm and she falls asleep, stirring at the sounds of the television. She doesn't have to see – but she can feel the smile on his face. This life isn't so bad.

She wakes up and it's early morning, closer to midnight (maybe three a.m.?) and Natsu has moved her to the bed. Happy is cuddled in her arms and Natsu has both of them in a huge bear hug. This is what a loving family feels like, isn't it? Lucy falls back asleep and hugs Happy closer to her chest.

She's not awake, but Natsu wakes up at four and gives her a kiss on the top of her head, then falls back asleep. ("sweet dreams," he whispers into the darkness)

_'Hey, I think I'm in love with you, weirdo.'_

* * *

**_and so the third day ends_**


	4. day four

**disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

_enjoy_

* * *

**day four**

It is the fourth day, and the sun is gone and the rain steams the ground.

The rain goes on.

Lucy thinks it's funny, how it rains and rains but it doesn't flood.

In fact, the sewers aren't even overflowing. It's just started today, but Lucy thinks that the rain is steaming off the ground. It looks acidic, as if it's burning a hole through the group. One droplet even explodes on a plant, exploding the plant with it. It doesn't seem to affect the anything that's not alive, though.

She shivers at the thought of going outside. If that rain touched her…maybe she'd explode too. What type of magic is that? She is a Fairy Tail mage. She desperately believes that maybe she can stop this, but she can't. Maybe it was possible in the first day of rain, when the sun was still there. But it's too late now. All she can do is sit and wait. One brave soul ventures outside. As the rain touches him, he does not explode, but the rain burns through his skin like acid, leaving burns on him.

It's not safe to go outside.

Or maybe it's all a hallucination. Maybe Lucy is going crazy from staying inside. Maybe she's losing her mind. She doesn't know. She desperately clings onto Natsu. She needs a rock right now. Something to hold on in the currents that are sweeping her away. Natsu holds onto her as she sobs, and he, too, stares outside in worry. He too knows it is hopeless.

He does not open the windows, but the rain is already tearing through them as well. Two more days and this shelter will be useless. Lucy needs something to reassure her, to hide in, to pretend that nothing is wrong. He will be that person for her.

She kisses him, grabbing onto his clothes and pulling him down onto the bed, squeezing her eyes shut so she won't have to see the rain. He kisses back.

Even if she's doing it out of desperation or her sadness, he likes to believe that maybe she's doing it out of love – like the rain's not there and they can still have their happily-ever-after.

They break away and she stares at him, scared. "What's going to happen, Natsu? What are we doing?" He doesn't have an answer.

He just kisses her again and tries to forget everything. "Don't think. Just feel," he whispers, and his body obeys, crushing her body against his. He doesn't know where Happy is but he can't find himself to care, not when the world is ending.

They wake up wrapped in each other, and fall back asleep.

At some point in the afternoon (it is dark as night because the sun's not there) Natsu gets up and closes the curtains. Lucy stares at him from the bed and tries to memorize him before everything's all gone.

"It's alright, we still have awhile," she sobs, while Natsu holds her. "We still have some time."

Tears fall from her eyes because she pities herself. She knows that everything is gone for her. The only things she has left are Natsu and Happy and this apartment. Happy crawls into her arms and she hugs him, tightly.

"Don't leave," she cries, holding onto Natsu. "Stay here."

Natsu promises. "It's not like I have anywhere I can go," he says bitterly, blinking back tears. "Just…don't," he whispers into the crook of her neck. He doesn't even understand what he means but he knows one thing. He has to escape this world. So he pulls Lucy back down and shoos Happy away. "Let's forget."

When they are done they fall asleep and dream about the world they used to know.

_'Hey, I think I'm in love with you too.'_

* * *

**_and so the fourth day ends_**


	5. day five

**disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

_enjoy_

* * *

**day five**

It is the fifth day and the rain turns red and begins to melt.

The rain goes on.

Lucy watches hollowly, in her blanket fort with Natsu, as the first raindrop bores through her window and sizzles on the floor. The stray homeless man on the street explodes in a shower of blood and gore and Lucy has to cover her eyes so she won't throw up.

Happy flies to the window and peers outside, then flies back. The window has melted through. It's too late though, the rain has touched him. It's different with him. Maybe because he's an Exceed or that he's not even from this world. His body begins to melt away on the carpet. "Stop, stop Happy!" Lucy screams at him, and big fat tears of disbelief begin to roll down Natsu's face. "You're not allowed to die!" Lucy shrieks, taking a shaky step towards him.

"Don't…don't go any closer," Natsu rasps. "You're the only thing I have left. Don't you dare die on me." Lucy wails big, loud, desperate sobs that cause her whole body to shake.

"And where will we go when we're all dead? Where will we go when we are all like Happy?" she yells, throwing the keys on her belt onto the floor. What can they do for her now? Let her stay in the spirit realm? When she comes out, everything will be the same. She doesn't want to return to a world with nothing.

Happy's weak and frail voice interrupts, "Please…don't fight. Before I die, I want to see…you…be happy…" his voice dies off. "Aye…good bye, Natsu…Lucy…I'll see you in a while." Then his features fade and melt and his melted body steams off into the air. Lucy thinks that she can feel his warm presence still in the air, but it turns cold soon enough. She might be hurting now but she knows Natsu is hurting a hundred times over. Still, he gives up his own comfort to soothe her.

Natsu rocks her back and forth and whispers into her ear, comforting her. Lucy thinks his voice sounds awfully shaky. They spend the dawn watching the rain-death creep closer and closer.

What is the rest of the world doing? Hiding, like them, most likely. All they can do is sit, numbly, and wait for their deaths. Lucy lets her mind wander as she sits on her bed with her arms around her knees. At least it's warm. At least there is still light. The flame lights up the room as it dances in Natsu's palm.

The rain has long since killed the electricity. The television can no longer make the boredom go away. The lights won't turn on. The stove stopped working. The food can no longer be cooked except by the heat of Natsu's fire. She supposes she is lucky that she has Natsu nearby…even a bit of warmth and flame can bring a little more hope.

Natsu jumps off the bed and heads toward the kitchen, "I'll get something to eat for both of us," he smiles weakly. Lucy watches his retreating back, and for some reason, her vision blanks out.

All she knows is that she doesn't want Natsu to leave. "No, Natsu! COME BACK. Don't leave me," she cries. "Stay. You promised you would stay. You can't leave!" she is nearly hysterical now. Tears flow down her face, and she grasps at his vest. She pulls him back into her.

He rubs her back and runs a hand through her hair, crying himself. It's so hopeless that neither one of them knows what to do anymore. "I won't leave, Luce. There's…nowhere to go," he sobs. "Don't be scared. Don't be afraid. I'm by your side," he weeps into her shoulder. Because when the end of the world is nearing, nothing feels better than crying. There's no world to look strong for, no one left to fight for. Everything from then on is meaningless.

"When we meet next time I won't let this happen again," Lucy swears. "I'll change it. We'll have our happy ending." She wipes at her tears and grins through them.

"I'm glad I get to watch the end with you," Natsu smiles and the room seems brighter. "I'm glad I'm with you," he says, clutching her hand. "Even if we only have awhile left…I'm happy that it's with you."

"Me too," she whispers. "So let's treasure our time together."

The rest of the day is spent in silence in memory of Happy.

_'Hey, if I die, I'm glad it's with you.'_

* * *

_**and so the fifth day ends**_


	6. day six

**disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

_enjoy_

* * *

**day six**

It is the sixth day and the invisible rain is creeping closer and has wiped out half of the world.

The rain goes on.

The roof is burning through. She can feel the crack of the timbers and the sizzling of the rain as it hits the floors above hers. She is on floor three. There are only five floors in this apartment. She hears the screams as the first family explodes in a rain of blood. One floor down, one floor left to go. She knows it will last her until tomorrow.

Natsu is asleep, tear tracks dried on his face. "Sweet dreams," she whispers to him, as he once did to her. She steps off the bed, slowly, careful not to wake Natsu. She knows not to touch anything wet right now. Anything could make her explode. Her throat is parched with thirst, and the dripping rain from the window has wiped out all but three bottles of water. It has burned into her refrigerator and she only has a few packets and cans of food left. It's enough to survive them until tomorrow.

She and Natsu don't eat as much as they once did. Slowly, the rain is searing through the carpet, nearing the bed. The wall and window have melted into a mess of blood-rain and hot glass. The thick carpet keeps it from moving too fast or melting through the floor. It will, eventually, melt through the floor, but not as fast as usual. There is no wind to carry the rain through the non-existent window. They are safe for now.

Lucy picks up a bottle of water and gulps down half of it, waking Natsu up and dumping the rest of it down his throat. He sighs in relief and mumbles, "Luigi…" Lucy can't help but smile even though the world is ending.

"Idiot," she teases, crawling on top of him. She runs her fingers over his neck, tickling his abdomen and brushing her lips over his cheeks. He moans and stirs, wrapping his hands around her neck and pulling her down. They kiss and forget about the world for a few seconds. Everything now is about them.

They are not dead because of their will to survive. No one wants to die and they are no different. Yes, everything will be over soon, but until then, their life burns on. "I love you, I love you Natsu," Lucy whispers heatedly into his lips and he responds in kind, flipping them over.

Suddenly the cold turns to unbearable heat and they rip their clothes off in an attempt to get closer to one another.

"The world is ending, Natsu," Lucy says, weirdly happy. "Why are we here?"

"I don't know," Natsu grins back. "I don't know. We should go see Happy, you know." What they do know is that they are not hallucinations – they are not alone – and they are still alive. So they will enjoy their last hours while they can cause who cares about rules when the world is ending? (_yolo_)

"Soon," Lucy replies. "We'll see Happy soon," she revels in the _it's-there _feeling of his hair. It's not fake.

They do know that their love is real, _they are real _and the feelings of each other, they are all real. So Natsu puts his arms around Lucy and hugs her tight. "Heya Luce. We can get through this."

Somehow she's crying again but it's pretty natural now so she doesn't really notice. "Yeah, yeah we can," she says. "Love me…make there something worth dying for."

Natsu agrees and suddenly they are lost in passion and only them. The end of the world seems so near yet so far – so surreal.

Only they exist in the world and there is nothing more important than feeling each other.

_'Hey, I'm glad it's with you, too – ya know, the whole dying thing.'_

* * *

_**and so the sixth day ends**_


	7. day seven

**disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

_enjoy_

* * *

**day seven**

It is the seventh day and there are two survivors left.

The rain goes on.

When she looks out the melted window Lucy thinks she can see an orange bandanna fluttering in the wind. It's dappled with spots of blood. Natsu comes up behind her and sniffs the air. "It smells like Levy…but it can't be," Natsu's eyes widen.

They've already come to the fact that the world is going to end and that they are going to die. But neither one of them are prepared to accept that all of their friends will die before them. There aren't even anymore tears to cry. Lucy merely falls back into Natsu's arms. "You're all I need," she whispers. "Everyone else is gone. I love you. I love you I love you I love you I love you so much. I need you."

"And I you," he responds, stroking her hair. "I love you too."

They kiss again and then break away. Lucy looks fearfully at the ceiling. "The end is soon, Natsu. I'm scared." She picks up her worn pink blanket. "I'm cold."

Natsu hugs her to his chest, discarding the blanket. She snuggles into him, her human heater. "Stay here until everything is over."

She nods and kisses his face all over, grasping his hands and hugging him close. She wants to feel him before she dies, to know there is someone here with her. The first drop breaks through the wooden ceiling. A flame flares up in Natsu's palm and it steams away, not even touching them.

Lucy feels hope but she brushes it away. Soon there will be millions of these drops and Natsu will run out of magic. She wants to say goodbye to the people she has left, the only people that won't die even after she has.

She pulls her keys off the floor and tries with all her might to summon each spirit. No one comes out. Faintly she can hear Loke's voice echo within her mine. _'Goodbye Lucy…the rain is here to take me away.'_

So they are dead, too. Everything is dead. They have done nothing to deserve this but yet they have. They are being punished for millennia of sin – even the celestial spirits. "Goodbye Loke. Goodbye all of you," Lucy dry-sobs, holding her face in her hands. She hyperventilates, gasping and gasping. "I'll see you in heaven."

At her last word, the wood above her cracks and splits and the rain comes pouring down. Natsu quickly puts up a barrier. It'll hold long enough for them to have their emotional goodbyes. For the longest time, they stare at each other.

Natsu breaks the silence. "You know, when we met, I never thought it would end like this."

"Me neither," Lucy replies softly, kissing his lips for the last time. "I thought we could have a happy ending."

"I wish, but everything comes to an end…isn't it lucky we get to die together?" Natsu grins, bright, so bright it nearly lights up the entire room.

Lucy smiles back, dazzled by his grin. "Yeah…" and suddenly she's at a loss for words. It's the end, the thing she's been preparing herself for, for the last three days. "Everyone else has left. I guess they want us to hurry up and meet them."

"I'm going to see Happy first. What about you?" Natsu says, casually.

"If you're going to find Happy, I'll come along with you. But then we have to go see Levy, okay? I think she must be awfully lonely," Lucy says back. "I'll see you when I'm gone."

"Yeah," he says. "I'll see you when I'm gone." They stare at each other for a while longer. "So this is the end," Natsu finally says.

"It is," Lucy agrees. "I'm scared." She's afraid of dying. They all are. But if it's with Natsu, maybe she can accept it.

"Don't be," Natsu says, and then releases the barrier. He goes first, exploding in a shower of fire and gore, automatically incinerating himself as he dies. All that's left is a pile of ash.

The rain seems to come down in slow motion, then. "Natsu!" Lucy screams. Then as the first droplet touches her skin, she turns her face heavenward, welcoming the rain.

There is no pain.

Just nothing.

When she wakes up she's at Fairy Tail again, but this time, she's walking on a path of clouds.

It is the seventh day and the world has ended – everything is gone and the earth is a wasteland.

The rain goes on.

_'Hey, let's live our happy ending now, okay?'_

* * *

**_and so the world ends_**

* * *

**Okay, so I ended up uploading them all in the same day (I actually started writing them today, too! I'm still on break, so that's why.).**

**It's not good for popularity and reviews and views and all that stuff but I don't really care about that too much. I got pretty excited about sharing this with the world (or the Fairy Tail fanfiction readers). **

**So, ah, yeah, the world has ended and they are in heaven (I'm an atheist but heaven makes for better stories so I'm all up for it.). Yay!**

**Not really sure what to say anymore. Anyways, if you are here, thanks for reading this far. Mind dropping a little review behind?**

**Thanks!**

**melmel12129**


End file.
